infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fold-Out Armor
Fold-Out Armor (折込みの装甲, Development Armor) is the special armor created by Tabane Shinonono exclusively for the 4th Generation Infinite Stratos. Fold-out armor.jpg|Akatsubaki's Fold-Out Armor Images (1).jpg|Yukihira Type 2 . 'Characteristics' #The Fold-Out Armor enables the IS to configure itself to a form optimized for various roles, such as attack, defense, and mobility in an instant. When fully optimized, the performance of the particular IS becomes twice of the capability of normal status. #This makes the 4th Gen. IS capable of performing various assignments just by switching its function in real-time, thus removing the time-consuming process of changing Equalizer #The one main drawback of the Fold-Out Armor is that it rapidly consumes the IS's energy. This makes it difficult to deal with in situations where it needs to be continuous used (such as high-speed racing). 'Implications' The creation of the Fold-Armor &, by extension, the Akatsubaki, makes Tabane the only person who can currently produce 4th Gen. IS, since the rest of the world is now beginning to develop 3rd Gen. test types. For the rest of the world, 4th Gen. IS is still a theoretical concept on a drawing board. In Volume 8, Ichika Orimura went to Kuromochi Machinery Development to have Byakushiki repaired for the damage it sustained during the second unmanned IS attack. When he left, the head researcher, Hikaruno Kagaribi, mentioned they could now start the next generation mass-production plan. This indicates that during the repairing and data collecting, they acquired the necessary information about fold-out armor. In Volume 12, Tabane had create two more 4 Gen. IS for Luxemburg, which are used by Airis Twilight Ruxezemburg and Djbril Emulail. Known Users & IS (By Order of Appearance) Ichika Orimura #The Byakushiki utilizes the Yukihira Type 2, a blade designed for CQC. It is later revealed that Yukihira Type 2 is at least partially equipped with Fold-Out apparatus, a prototype of Fold-Out Armor which is the prominent characteristic of 4th Gen. I. #When activated, the Fold-Out apparatus opens up on the Yukihira Type 2, producing an energy-field with One Off attribute superimposed on the physical blade. #Since the Fold-Out Armor in Byakushiki was installed when the technology was still in experimental stage, it does not benefit from the full capabilities of Fold-Out Armor, and its application is limited to offensive roles only. Houki Shinonono #Built and designed by Tabane Shinonono from the experiment data resulting from modification of Byakushiki and Akatsubaki is currently the most powerful IS in terms of basic capability, since it is the first true 4th Gen. IS and therefore equipped with fully functional Fold-Out Armor. #Instant configuration to be optimized for various roles, such as attack, defense, and mobility. When fully optimized, the performance of Akatsubaki becomes twice the capability of normal status. #Althought the Akatsubaki suffers massive energy consumption from using the Fold-Out Armor, its One Off Ability, the Kenran Buto, make's up for it by allowing Houki to continually recover its energy. Giving the Akatsubaki an even greater edge over other IS's. Category:Terminology Category:IS Technology